La muerte de mi cuerpo y la vida de mi alma
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunaru]Sasuke despues de muerto recuerda como fue el momento en que por última vez vió a naruto y a su hijo, el momento en que se despidieron, jurandose amor enterno. [oneshot]


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Este honesto esta dedicado a mi amiguis ada-chan y a Tifa-chan por ser tan lindas conmigo y porque las adoro jeje.**_

_**Antes de empezar decir que la canción son los pensamientos que ahora mismo tiene Sasuke y el texto son recuerdos, después hay un flash back que entra dentro de esos recuerdos, no se si me explico, bueno leed y espero que os guste, para vosotras mis niñas.**_

--

**La muerte de mi cuerpo y la vida de mi alma**

El dolor invade mi cuerpo, se que todo este tiempo he estado equivocado, que he dejado a Naruto solo con nuestro hijo, y yo me he cegado por la ambición, pero… para mi era importante, yo quería cumplir mi cometido en esta vida, matar a ese despreciable, y después de todo no lo he conseguido. Tengo el alma tranquila al saber que he muerto por ellos, salvándole la vida a aquel ser que yo se la he dado, a mi pequeño y sobre todo a mi amor…, pero ahora los vuelvo a dejar solos, me duele el pecho, esto es… resentimiento? Se siente tan profundo y doloroso.

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio**_

_**y que la calma me besa el corazón,**_

_**os quiero decir adiós.**_

_**Porque ha llegado la hora**_

_**de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.**_

_**¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!**_

Siento al niño llorar a mi lado y los cálidos brazos de Naruto rodearme y estrecharme algo contra su pecho, intento abrir los ojos, los siento vagos y opacos, pero puedo distinguir sus cabellos rubios, sintiendo como algo cálido cae en mis mejillas, son perlitas brillantes que bañan mi rostro, Naruto estas llorando? No por favor no llores, bastante daño te he hecho ya, no merezco ni uno de esos tesoros que estas dejando desprender de tus hermosas orbes azules, yo solo te he hecho daño, a ti a esta criatura, no merezco que sufras no… lo merezco.

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**_

_**me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.**_

_**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**_

_**y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**lo que has sufrido por amarme.**_

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**que nunca te dije en vida,**_

_**que eres todo cuanto amo,**_

_**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**_

_**te cuidaré desde aquí!**_

**Flash Back**

Los tengo enfrente, han venido en mi busca, pero porque? Le dije que no quería saber de él, y que no me importaba ese niño, que yo no asumía ninguna responsabilidad, aún así porque me ha buscado? Es tan molesto este dobe.

A mi lado la risa de Orochimaru me estruja los nervios, porque tiene que ser tan sádico? Me pone malo, pero… se relame los labios, que estará tramando? Los tiene fijos en el niño, en mi hijo, no me fío, me siento impaciente, desde cuando que importa a mí alguien que no sea yo?

**-Sasuke-kun, o los matas tu o lo haré yo…-,** me dice con su repulsiva voz y su lengua pululando por sus labios como si fuera un reptil.

Pero ante la supuesta amenaza mi cuerpo no acude a cumplirla, me siento incapaz de acercarme o algunos de los dos, estoy paralizado, impactado por aquellos ojos azules que parecen atacarme como la mas cruel de las armas, siento como con ella se introduce en mi alma revolviéndola y haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal. Me observa tan fijamente, como queriéndome pedir ayuda? No, no es eso, lo que el quiere… es que reconozca mi error, nunca, nunca lo haré, yo tengo mi destino fijado, en la muerte de mi hermano, esa será la vez que muera, lo único que me importa en esta vida.

Orochimaru al ver que no tengo intención de moverme, o más bien no puedo, decide actuar, sin apartar la mirada del crío en brazos de su rubio padre corre en su busca amenazándoles con una de sus asquerosas serpientes. Mi corazón empieza a doler, se estruja molestamente, siento una fuerte angustia que me recorre, por que esta desesperación, es porque Naruto puede morir, mi cuerpo se mueve solo estoy corriendo tras Orochimaru, yo… yo… mierda mi Naruto, mi hijo, no puedo permitir que les pase nada… ellos… ellos… lo son todo para mí, todo.

Agarro al repugnante ser del yukata evitando que llegue al lugar donde ambos están parados, el niño preventivamente detrás de Naruto el cual lo esconde del impacto. Se da la vuelta mirándome sorprendido y le incrusto un Chidori en el estómago, haciéndole expulsar un chorro de sangre por la boca que queda impregnado en la parte superior de mi ropa. Aún colgando de mi brazo abre sus labios dejando a su espada paso a través de hechos, clavándola en mi pecho, justo en el centro de mi corazón dolorido por el temor. Con mi último deje de fuerza lo lanzó todo lo lejos que puedo de ambos, intentando así darles un oportunidad de huir, a ellos a mis seres mas queridos.

Miro al cielo pidiendo, pidiendo unos minutos mas, solo quiero poder decirle que lo amo, poder confesarle mi pesar por todo aquel sufrimiento que le he causado, y sobre todo recrearme en aquel hermoso pequeño que lleva mi sangre, la sangre de un Uchiha, el poseedor de la herencia de mi clan. El que tenía que haber sido la luz de mis días, las fuerzas de mis piernas y la voluntad de darle un futuro, y sin embargo, no lo he hecho yo…. Mi cara choca con la hierba seca, siento mi cuerpo cada vez mas flojo, ya no puedo moverme, no conseguiré mi último deseo, ni eso merezco?

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**Sé que la culpa os acosa,**_

_**y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".**_

_**No hay nada que reprochar.**_

Que calidas son sus lágrimas, parecen dar un ras de vida a mi rostro, quiero tocarle, acariciar aquella morena piel que tantas veces he recordado, que pocas veces he sentido, aún ahora sigues tan bello como siempre, la ternura de tu rostro y esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto me encandilaban, que lastima que ahora sea forzada, pues es difícil intercalar las dulces perlitas con aquella dolorosa sonrisa de desesperación.

**-Sasuke… nuestro hijo… lo quieres ver?-,** tu voz algo descompasada hace que mi corazón siga latiendo, que resiste un poco mas.

_**Ya no hay demonios**_

_**en el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo**_

_**todos los besos que no te di.**_

Mi mirada se clava en la tuya, y arqueó mis labios para afirmar a tu pregunta. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para contrarrestar en dolor de esta herida mortal que me atraviesa el pecho. Con la mano libre cargas al bebé en tu brazo con maestría, se nota que tienes experiencia, me incorporas un poco acompañado con leves gemidos de dolor que dejo escapar por la posición, y lo observo, su cabello es rubio y algo rebelde, iluminando toda la morenita carita, pero sobre todo deslumbrando unos maravillosos y profundos ojazos negros. Ese color oscuro tan característico de los Uchihas, este es mi hijo, lo mas hermoso que nunca había visto, siento un calorcito por mi cuerpo poco común, este sentimiento de felicidad y goce, era provocado por la mera presencia de este pequeño ser, mi hijo, mío.

_**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**_

_**y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**lo que has sufrido por amarme.**_

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**que nunca te dije en vida,**_

_**que eres todo cuando amo,**_

_**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**_

_**te cuidaré desde aquí!**_

Me dejo reposar completamente en los brazos de Naruto que para sostenerme tiene que soltar al niño aún lado, y agarró mi rostro acariciándolo con una dulzura extrema.

**-Sasuke… yo te a-,** lo corté, un dedo se posó en sus calidos labios, sellándolos en esa palabra.

_**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,**_

_**y muero otra vez si lloráis.**_

_**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,**_

_**y soy feliz.**_

Primero se sorprendió pero después lo entendió, yo no merecía escuchar esa palabra de él, no merecía conocer el verdadero sentir de su alma, pues la mía no la soportaría, el peso de un amor tan grande era rechazado por mí en este momento, pero tenía algo claro, fuera donde fuera lo estaría cuidando, a él y a mi hijo, lo protegería sobre todas las cosas, no permitiría que sufrieran de nuevo, pues ya era suficiente, y lo que más me dolía es que todo era por mi culpa. Al principio tuvo que soportar el desprecio de todo la aldea por ser gay, después el repudio por quedar embarazado, y por último el dolor de mi perdida, y ahora para no variar de nuevo le envolvía la misma pena, es que mi existencia provocaba infelicidad a todas las personas que eran importantes para mí? Nunca vi a Naruto como verdaderamente sentía, mi arrogancia me llevo a ser tan egoísta, hacerle tanto daño, a renegar de mi propio hijo, que estúpido he sido, demasiado estúpido.

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.**_

_**Nunca me olvides,**_

_**me tengo que marchar.**_

Mi ojos ya no resisten mas abiertos, la oscuridad me invade, solo puedo verte desde lejos mi amor… quiero seguir viendo tus lindos ojos, sentir de nuevo el sabor de tu boca, quiero acariciarte, no quiero morir, no ahora que te tengo conmigo… porque habré sido tan hipócrita, reprimiéndome a mí mismo, yo… Naruto…. Siento como me estrechas fuerte contra tu pecho, tu llanto se hace cada vez mas desesperado y destroza a pedacitos mi corazón, no por favor no llores así, todavía te oigo y me duele tanto que estés así… quieres hablar pero no puedes, no digas nada que me haga sentir peor mi kitsune… no hables por favor….

_**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**_

_**y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**lo que has sufrido por amarme.**_

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**que nunca te dije en vida,**_

_**que eres todo cuanto amo,**_

_**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**_

_**te cuidaré desde aquí!**_

**-Sa…suke…se que existe un lugar más allá de todo esto…, donde pueda encontrar las palabras que nunca nos dijimos…, donde a raíz de esa luz nazcan nuestros besos, pues yo creo en ti y siempre lo he hecho, un lugar donde estemos juntos por fin, donde podamos ser uno y muramos juntos, creo en nosotros y que un día nos encontraremos, te buscaré Sasuke, donde vayas te buscaré, lo juro!-,** lloraba con desesperación, agarrando aquel cuerpo casi sin vida.

_**Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,**_

_**y os acunaré en los sueños,**_

_**y espantaré todos los miedos.**_

_**Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,**_

_**no estoy sólo pues me cuidan**_

_**la Libertad y la Esperanza.**_

Al final le había dicho que lo amaba, no con esas palabras pero de otra forma, que mas daba. Pero era una promesa, un día por muy lejano que ahora parezca, volveremos a estar juntos, tu y yo Naruto, siempre juntos, como un solo ser, e comprendido que tu lo eres todo, ahora y siempre, cuando solo seamos el viento que corre por los bosques estaremos unidos, cuando seamos las nubes llorando lluvia, seremos uno, cuando nazcamos como plantas seremos uno, siempre juntos mi amor, siempre.

"_**Yo nunca os olvidaré"**_

--

_**Lo primero es que la canción que he usado se llama "Desde mi cielo" de mago de oz, y si podéis escucharla mientras lo leéis mucho mejor, jaja, ella es la causa las lagrimas, porque la verdad que el songfic deja mucho que desear TT**_

_**Si pedazo rollo y que cursi me ha quedado, pero no se… en el fondo me ha gustado escribirlo y para que voy a mentir, alguna que otra lagrimita he soltado XD, bueno si os ha gustado por favor dejadme review, aunque solo sea con guta, jajaja, y si no pues haced lo que queráis, jeje, besos y gracias por leerme**_


End file.
